


Language Lessons

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy runs out of gas in rural England.





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For fun, not profit  
> A/N: Written for Giles’ Shorts Holiday Drabble Challenge

“Where are you?”

 

Buffy looked around, flanked by tall hedges and nothing but a lane and a half wide road ahead of and behind her. Shaking her head, she huffed, “I have no idea. I followed the signs but… what _is_ it with the road system here?”

 

“You have to give me something to go on if I am to bring you petrol.”

 

“Gas, Giles! Gas!”

 

“You’re in my country now, and we say petrol. PE-TROL. Say it with me,” he teased over the phone.

 

“Just help me figure out where I am,” she laughed. “It’s starting to snow.”


End file.
